Scary Night?
by Faran PangkalHemat
Summary: Tsuna dkk disuruh uji nyali sama Reborn! Maaf, saya nggak pinter bikin summary.


Haloooooo! Ini fanfic KHR!-ku yang paling pertama! Gomen kalau agak aneh dan jelek….

Disclaimer: Sampai kiamat pun, author nggak akan pernah bisa memiliki KHR!... KHR! Itu milik Akira Amano-sensei yg aku yang punya pasti aku udah bikin Yamamoto x Haru

Warning ! : gaje, dan (menurut author, ga tau deh kalau menurut readers *digebuk*) ada OOC!

"Bangun, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn menendang Tsuna yang lagi tidur.

"UWAA!" Tsuna jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Nanti malam kita akan mengadakan uji nyali." kata Reborn langsung ke pokoknya.

"HAAH! Kenapa tiba-tiba…..Sekarangkan belum musim panas!" Vongola Decimo itu langsung jadi ingat kejadian yang dulu (baca KHR! Chapter 60).

"Hmph, uji nyali kali ini adalah pengecualian. Aku sudah memberitahu Lal Mirch, Colonnello(eh, masih hidup lho….*digebuk*),Dino, dan yang lainnya. Sisanya KAU, Dame-Tsuna" Kata Reborn dengan santai.

Tsuna yang baru bangun itu, masih mencerna kata-kata Reborn tadi. 'Gokudera,Yamamoto,Ryouhei-san,lalu…..'

"HAH! Hibari-san juga!" Tanya Tsuna

"Tentu saja." Kata Reborn.

'HIIIIIIIIIIII…! Kenapa Hibari-san juga disuruh ikut uji nyali!' Pikir Tsuna dalam sudah bisa membayangkan kalau dia akan di 'kamikorosu' dulu sebelum memberitahunya.

Sesudah itu, Tsuna langsung mandi dan sarapan."Juudaime…!" Kata Vongola Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato dari luar.

"Ah, ohayou, Gokudera." Kata Tsuna.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Juudaime!" Kata Gokudera. (habis ini, Juudaime-nya disingkat jadi 10th)

Tiba-tiba, datang sang Vongola Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. "Yo! Ohayou Gokudera, Tsuna." Katanya dengan nadanya yang selalu genki.

"Ohayou, Yamamoto." Kata Tsuna, sementara Gokudera hanya bergumam nggak jelas. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah Namimori Middle tengah perjalanan, Tsuna memberitahu mereka berdua tentang uji nyali itu.

"Wah, sepertinya seru!" Kata Yamamoto.

"Aku akan ikut karena ada 10th!" Gokudera menjawab dengan yakin.

Tsuna sweatdrop. "Bukan itu masalahnya….."

"Masalah apa, 10th?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Ng….Hibari-san juga disuruh ikut…." Semua terdiam.

"Hahaha, Tsuna kau serius?" Kata Yamamoto.

"Yakyuu Baka! Tentu saja 10th serius! Itu sih, masalah besar 10th!" Kata Gokudera dengan panik.

"Ya….Begitulah…" Tsuna menghela nafas panjang.

"Hm…. Bagaimana kalau bilang ke Kusakabe-san. Dia bisa memberitahu Hibari, kan?" Saran Yamamoto.

"Eh, benar juga…" Gumam Tsuna.

"Seorang bos harus bisa memberitahu anggotanya sendiri." Kata sebuah suara di balik semak-semak yang ternyata adalah….

"Reborn!" Tsuna terkejut. Reborn ternyata memakai err….kostum tanaman.(Kayaknya Reborn suka sekali cosplay, ya? *Ditendang jauh-jauh*)

"Reborn-san! Kenapa 10th yang harus bicara langsung ke Hibari?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Karena itu tugasnya." Jawab Reborn dengan tenang.

"EEEEH! Tapi nanti aku bisa di 'kamikorosu' !" Kata Tsuna yang sudah cemas setengah mati.

"Itulah resikonya dia jadi Cloud Guardian-mu, Dame-Tsuna." Kata Reborn dengan santai.

'EH! Yang membuat Hibari-san jadi Cloud Guardian-ku kan bukan aku!' Jerit Tsuna dalam hati."Tapi…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi. Cepat ke sekolah atau kau mau di kamikorosu Hibari?" Kata Reborn.

'HIIIII… Ini gara-gara kamu Reborn…..'

"Oi, Tsuna. Jangan menuduh seseorang melakukan kesalahan." Kata Reborn yang sekarang sedang memegang Leon yang berubah menjadi pistol.

Kemudian, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berlari mengejar Tsuna karena dia ditembaki oleh Reborn dan larinya menjadi 4,2 detik…..(Bukan crossover Eyeshield 21! *tiba-tiba Hiruma datang dan menembaki author*)

'Reborn memang selalu bisa membaca pikiran orang… Mengerikan…!' Pikir Tsuna

~ Namimori Middle School ~

Tsuna sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa memberi tahu Hibari untuk ikut uji nyali tanpa perlu di 'kamikorosu'.Sementara sang Rain Guardian dan Storm Guardian sedang berdebat (atau lebih tepatnya bertengkar) tentang 'bagaimana-seharusnya-Tsuna-memberitahu-Hibari.'

"Aku adalah tangan kanan 10th! Aku yang akan memberitahu Hibari!" Kata Gokudera dengan oh keras kepalanya.

"Maa..maa… Gokudera. Dia (Reborn) kan sudah bilang kalau Tsuna yang harus memberitahu Hibari." Kata Yamamoto memberikan alasan.

- Ehm….. Adegan setelah ini adalah pertarungan antara Gokudera dengan Yamamoto setelah pulang sekolah errrr…. Entah dimana *Ditendang jauh-jauh*. Kalau dijelaskan secara detail, nanti ada pembaca di bawah umur yang baca nanti saya dilaporkan ke pihak yang berwenang…-

"Aduh…Gokudera dan Yamamoto bertengkar lagi… Ya sudahlah, aku ngomong saja ke Hibari-san." Tsuna menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian berjalan kearah ruang resepsi.

TOK TOK TOK "P…Permisi….." Tsuna mengetuk pintu ruang ada jawaban. Tsuna menggeser pintunya. "Eh? Kosong?"

Tsuna baru saja masuk selangkah ketika tiba-tiba terdengat suara dari belakangnya.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no dai naku shou naku nami ga ii ~"

DEG! Tsuna berbalik pelan-pelan. Secara logika (khususnya bagi murid-murid Namimori) dimana ada suara burung kecil berbulu kuning - Hibird, namanya - menyanyikan 'Naminori School Anthem', pasti ada sang pemiliknya yaitu….

"Sedang apa kau disini, herbivore."

Dengan menutup mata saja Tsuna tahu pasti kalau itu Hibari. Sambil berdoa, Tsuna berkata pada Hibari. "G…Gomen nasai, Hibari-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hmph, cepatlah atau kamikorosu." Kata Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya, sementara Hibird tenang-tenang saja bertengger di bahunya.

"B…Begini, Hibari-san…. Reborn bilang nanti malam akan diadakan uji nyali dan….dan semua Vongola Famiglia harus datang….Ja..Jadi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau….. Hibari-san juga dimohon datang…." Kata Tsuna dengan gemetaran.

"Dan kenapa aku harus datang ke acara yg penuh dengan herbivore seperti kalian." Jawab Hibari dengan dingin.

"Eh… k..karena .." Tsuna tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yg membisikkan ide ke Tsuna (?). "Karena semuanya akan datang…Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro dan juga….." Tapi sebelum Tsuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hibari langsung bereaksi (?) begitu mendengar kata 'Mukuro'. (dengan niat untuk bertarung…)

"Hmph, kalau begitu kita lihat saja nanti aku akan datang atau tidak." Kata Hibari.

Tsuna langsung menghela nafas lega. " Arigatou, Hibari-san." Setelah berkata begitu Tsuna langsung lari keluar dari situ. "Fuh…. Selesai juga…. Tinggal Ryouhei-san dan Chrome."

"TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN IKUT KE UJI NYALI YANG EXTREME SEPERTI ITU, SAWADA!" Kata(baca: TERIAK) Ryouhei penuh semangat ketika diberitahu Tsuna (yg sedang menutup telinganya gara-gara teriakan EXTREME.)

~Di luar cerita ini…. Kantornya author (sebenarnya rumah)~

Su-chan (author) : "HOI! Siapa itu tadi yang memberi Tsuna ide gila seperti itu?"

Reborn (lagi minum kopi Esspressonya) : "Apanya yang ide gila?"

Su-chan : "Jelas gila! Kalau Hibari ketemu Mukuro, apa jadinya? *Tiba-tiba muncul kabut* eh, apaan ini?"

Reborn : "Ini kan es kering."

Su-chan : *sweatdrop* "Ini pasti….. " *terdengar suara 'Kufufufu'*

Mukuro (muncul tiba-tiba) : "Kufufufu….. Kau sangat kejam, Arcobaleno. *menoleh kearah Author* Aku yang memberinya ide 'gila' itu."

Su-chan : "XZVCDB%$*#! APUAAAAAAAA! Kamu ini ngasih ide nggak kira-kira ya?"

Mukuro : "Kufufufu…. Aku sudah memperkirakan aku akan bertarung kembali dengannya. Kalau begitu…Sampai jumpa… Kufufufu…." *pergi*

Su-chan : "Bah! Dia pergi! Ya sudahlah….."

~Balik lagi ke jalan cerita…~

"Sekarang tinggal memberitahu Chrome…" Gumam Tsuna. Tsuna berjalan keluar dari Namimori dan bertemu dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto."Yo, Tsuna!" Sapa Yamamoto.

"Maafkan aku, 10th! Gara si Yakyuu Baka ini…." Gokudera minta maaf terus menerus kepada Tsuna.

"Ti….Tidak apa-apa kok… Lagipula aku sudah selesai berbicara dengan Hibari-san."

"He? Yang benar?" Tanya Yamamoto. Kemudian Tsuna menceritakan semuanya. Muka Gokudera langsung menjadi pucat. "10th! Kalau mereka bertemu dan bertengkar lagi…apa jadinya!"

"EH? Aku tidak berpikir sampai situ…. Ide itu muncul tiba-tiba….!" Kata Tsuna dengan panik.

"Ahahaha, tenang saja. Mukuro kan tidak akan bertukar tempat dengan Chrome kalau Chrome baik-baik saja, dan di uji nyali ini 'kan tidak ada hal yang berbahaya." Kata Yamamoto, yang rupanya menganggap kalau uji nyali ini sangat menarik.

Tsuna sweatdrop."Benar juga….Untung kau ingat Yamamoto." Kata Tsuna. Gokudera menggumam nggak jelas lagi.

"Oh, ya. Tadi ditengah jalan kami bertemu dengan Haru, jadi kami juga memberitahunya tentang uji nyali ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Yamamoto.

"Tidak masalah. Lebih banyak orang lebih bagus." Belum sempat Tsuna menjawab, Reborn muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung memotong pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu, Kyoko-chan juga harus diberi tahu…." Gumam Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, Ryouhei pasti mengajak Kyoko." Kata Reborn yang sekarang sedang duduk (bertengger? *dijitak*) di bahunya Yamamoto.

"Reborn-san benar, 10th. Sekarang tinggal si perempuan itu (maksudnya Chrome)." Kata Gokudera.

Kemudian mereka memberitahu Chrome tentang uji nyali itu. Sebenarnya mereka juga menawari Ken dan Chikusa, tapi jawaban mereka hanya satu dan kompak : MALAS.

~ 08.00 PM. Namimori Shrine ~

Haru dan Kyoko sedang mengobrol seru sambil menunggu yang belum yang berdiri disebelahnya Kyoko, terus menerus berkata (baca: BERTERIAK) "INI MENYENANGKAN TO THE EXTREME!" Chrome hanya diam.

"Nyahahahaha! Lambo-san tidak takut dengan hantu!" Kata si Lightning Guardian berumur 5 tahun yg idiot (katanya Gokudera) sambil berlari-lari mengelilingi Haru dan Kyoko. Dibelakang Lambo ada I-pin yang berlari-lari mengejarnya dan menyuruhnya agar tenang.

"Diamlah, sapi idiot!" Bentak Gokudera dengan nada kesal. "Maa…Maa… Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto sambil nyengir lebar.

Sementara itu, sang Vongola Decimo sedang stress berat. 'Duh…. Hibari-san datang nggak nih? Bisa-bisa aku dapat latihan Spartan lagi dari Reborn…HIIIIIIIIIII!'

"Ada apa, Sawada-dono?" Tanya Basil.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok…." Jawab Tsuna, yang kemudian melihat kalau Colonnello dan Lal Mirch baru datang.(Ah~ What a sweet couple…^^ *Digebukin sama Lal*)

"Wah, kalian datang juga." Kata Reborn. "Hmm…Soalnya kami sedang banyak waktu luang, kora." Kata Rain Arcobaleno itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalian harus datang bersamaan lho." Kata Reborn dengan senyum mengejek.

"I..ini Cuma kebetulan!" Kata Lal Mirch dan….Mukanya sedikit nge-blush. Colonnello tertawa. Kemudian, Reborn meninggalkan Colonnello dengan Lal Mirch yang mulai bertengkar, dan mendatangi Tsuna.

"Oi, Tsuna. Dimana Hibari? Kita akan segera mulai."

"Ek! Tunggu sebentar, Reborn!" Kata Tsuna panik. Tapi tiba-tiba….. BRAAAAAAAAAK!. Semuanya menoleh, ternyata…

"Hibari-san? Dino-san?" Teriak Tsuna.

"AH! Mereka…. Bertarung?" Kata Basil.

"Gah….Maaf! Tadinya aku memaksa Kyoya untuk datang kesini….. Tapi, yah…. WHUPS!" Kata Dino sambil menghindari serangan tonfa mereka, Romario dan Kusakabe mengikuti. Belum selesai mereka melerai Hibari dan Dino, tiba-tiba terdengar….

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!"

Hibari, yang sedang menyerang Dino dengan tonfanya, berhenti dan menoleh kearah suara itu dengan pandangan membunuh. Tsuna menutup telinganya. Ryouhei berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dari suara itu, "SIAPA ITU TO THE EXTREMEEE!"

"DIAAM!" Kata Gokudera ditujukan kepada Ryouhei. Chrome hanya diam (T_T). Lambo dan I-pin melompat ke pelukan Kyoko dan Haru. Sementara Yamamoto cuma nyengir dan berkata, "Squalo!".

Yup, itu adalah sang swordman Varia, Superbia Squalo. "Ushishishi… Berisik seperti biasanya." Tiba-tiba Belphegor muncul dibelakang Squalo.

"Oh, Viper." Kata Reborn."Sekarang namaku adalah Mammon…." Kata Mammon AKA Viper. Levi dan Lussuria mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kemudian….

"LHA? Xanxus dan FRAN!" Semua berteriak (author memohon dengan sangat; jangan include Chrome dan Hibari ).

"B…Bukannya kamu seharusnya nggak ada di sini?" Kata Tsuna bingung.

"Ah~ Jadi kehadiranku tidak diharapkan, ya~?" Kata Fran.

"EH! Bukan begitu maksudku….!"

"Maksud 10th… KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI! Kau kan harusnya ada di masa depan!" Teriak Gokudera dengan tidak sabar.

"Ah~ 'Kan kita sudah menang lawan Millefiore." Jawab Fran dengan oh-santainya. Semuanya sweatdrop. (..).

"Hei, Reborn. Apa kau mengundang mereka juga?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak." Kata Reborn, yang jelas-jelas mukanya mengatakan 'Iya'. Tsuna sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja." Kata Reborn, yang kemudian cosplay menjadi….. SHINIGAMI. "Ciaossu. Selamat datang di uji nyali a la Vongola."

~ PEMBAGIAN KELOMPOK~

"Eh, Reborn. Memangnya Hibari-san mau berkelompok?" Kata Tsuna.

"…" Semua terdiam.

"Tidak." Kata Hibari yang kemudian berniat untuk pergi dari situ (?). "Eh, eh?" Tsuna panik.

"Hei, Kyoya. Kudengar Mukuro akan datang di tengah acara uji nyali… Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja uji nyali ini?" Kata Dino pada Hibari. Hibari langsung berhenti. "Hmph, baiklah."

'HAAAAH… Untung ada Dino-san…' Pikir Tsuna. "Tapi kalau Mukuro benar-benar muncul…." Tsuna melirik Chrome yang dari tadi diam saja dan tidak mengikuti pembicaraan.

"Ahahaha, tenang saja Tsuna dia tidak akan bertukar tempat dengan Mukuro!" Kata Yamamoto. "Itu benar, 10th!" Kata Gokudera. DUAAK! Reborn menendang kepala Tsuna. "Diam. Aku akan membagi kelompok."

'Hiiiii…. Firasat buruk nih….'

Kelompok 1: Tsuna, Basil, Ryouhei, Kyoko, Dino (Romario juga)

Kelompok 2: Chrome, Hibari, Fran, Belphegor.

Kelompok 3: Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Lussuria, Mammon.

Kelompok 4: Yamamoto, Haru, Lambo, Xanxus, Squalo.

Kelompok 5: Gokudera, Levi, Bianchi, I-pin.

"Kenapa aku tidak sekelompok dengan 10th!" Protes Gokudera.

"Kenapa aku tidak sekelompok dengan Bos?" Gumam Levi.

"Baguslah, kita sekelompok, Hayato." Kata Bianchi yang didalam pelukannya ada I-pin. "GWAAAKH! Aneki!" Gokudera langsung kejang-kejang nggak jelas *dilempar dynamite* karena melihat Bianchi.

"Bianchi! Pakai googlemu!" Teriak Tsuna, yang dalam hatinya berterimakasih pada Reborn dan menangis terharu karena sekelompok dengan Kyoko (dan karena firasat buruknya salah).

"Wah~ Kenapa aku sekelompok dengan 3 Arcobaleno ini?" Kata Lussuria dengan 'posenya'.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIII! Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan mereka?" Kata Squalo dengan suaranya yang super keras sambil mengacung-acungkan pedangnya pada Xanxus dan Yamamoto. "Hahahaha, ini cuma kebetulan!" Kata Yamamoto.

Chrome (lagi-lagi) cuma diam. 'Kufufufu… Ada apa, My sweet Chrome?' Kata sebuah suara yang muncul di kepalanya si Chrome yang ternyata kita ketahui dari ketawanya yang aneh adalah Mukuro. *author ditusuk pake trident*

'Mu..Mukuro-sama….. Kenapa aku harus ikut uji nyali ini? Karena Mukuro-sama dan bos yang menyuruh (mengajak)….'

'Kufufu…karena aku memiliki rencana tersendiri… Tenang saja, Chrome. Aku akan menjagamu… Kufufufu…..'

'Baiklah, Mukuro-sama….'

"Ah~ Kenapa aku sekelompok dengan Bel-senpai~?" Kata Fran dengan suaranya yang monotone.

"Ushishishi…. Aku juga tidak mau sekelompok denganmu, aho gaeru." Kata Bel sambil melempar pisau ke Fran.

"Hmph, sebenarnya aku tidak mau datang ke acara yang tidak memberikanku uang tapi kali ini pengecualian karena Reborn yang memaksa." Gumam Mammon.

"Oi, waktu itu aku belum selesai bicara." Kemudian Reborn dan Mammon merundingkan sesuatu.

"Hmm….. Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Mammon sambil melihat ke Lal Mirch dan Colonnello.

Tsuna yang masih menangis terharu, tiba-tiba tersentak karena mengingat sesuatu. "Reborn, kenapa Chrome dan Hibari sekelompok! Kalau….."

"Kenapa Tsuna? Kau iri? Ah, padahal aku sudah mengelompokkanmu dengan Kyoko dan kau belum berterimakasih. Mau ditukar dengan Chrome?" Reborn memegang Leon yang sudah berubah menjadi pistol.

"HIIIIII! Tidak usah di tukar..! Arigatou Gozaimasu, Reborn-samaaaaaaaa!" Tsuna menyembah-nyembah Reborn.

"Kalian harus mengelilingi hutan ini dari sini (maksudnya Namimori Shrine) dan kembali lagi kesini, dan aku hanya sebagai observernya. Oh,ya, dan hati-hati dengan hantu." Kata Reborn kepada semua orang dan mengabaikan Tsuna yang menjerit, "HANTU?

* * *

"Kelompok yang pertama, kelompok 5." Kata Reborn. Bianchi langsung menarik Gokudera (I-pin masih dipeluk sama Bianchi), Levi mengikuti dibelakangnya.

* * *

"Berikutnya, kelompok 2." Semua kelompok 2 berjalan dalam diam…

* * *

"Kelompok 1." Tsuna menghela nafas. "AYO TO THE EXTREME!" Teriak Ryouhei.

* * *

"Kelompok 4." " GYAHAHA! Lambo-san akan menghajar semua hantu2 itu!" Kata Lambo yang masih dipeluk Haru.

* * *

"Terakhir, kelompok 3." "Mou~~ Ayo, ayo~~!" Kata Lussuria dengan 'posenya'.

* * *

~Setelah semuanya pergi…~

Su-chan : "OK, udah pergi semua ya?"

Reborn : "Mana hantu-hantunya?"

Su-chan : "Itu. (dibelakangnya ada 5 mahluk nggak jelas)

Reborn : "Yang kebagian buat kelompok 3 siapa?"

Su-chan : "Kalo nggak salah… Sadako!"

Sadako : "…."

Reborn : "Bagus. *smirk* Kesini sebentar, aku punya 'sedikit perbaikan'. *bisik2 sama Sadako*"

Sadako : *menyeringai lebaaaaaar banget, abis itu langsung pergi*

Su-chan : *sweatdrop TO THE EXTREME!* "Se…sepertinya 'perbaikan' yang sangat menarik (menakutkan)"

Reborn : "Memang."

Su-chan : "Ya udah… MULAI!"

~Kelompok 5~

Gokudera dan Levi bertengkar. "Yang pantas jadi Vongola Decimo itu Bos-ku!" Teriak Levi.

"Enak saja! 10th yang pantas jadi Vongola Decimo!" Teriak Gokudera.

*kok bertengkar soal itu lagi siih…. Padahal Ring Conflict-nya kan udah selesai…. -_-;;*

- 10 menit kemudian -

Bianchi menghela nafas. Sudah 10 menit dan mereka BELUM SELESAI BERDEBAT. Sampai akhirnya, Levi mengeluarkan ….. payung? (lho, benerkan?) dan Gokudera mengeluarkan Sistema C.A.I.

Tiba-tiba…..

"Eh, apaan tuh?" Levi menunjuk kearah semak-semak di belakangnya Gokudera.

"?" Bianchi dan Gokudera menoleh. Dari semak2 itu keluar… "R…. Rokurokubi?"

"WTF!" Tanpa alasan yg jelas *author dijambak* Levi langsung kabur.

"Hah, pengecut! Gitu aja kok langsung kabur….. GUAAKH!" Gokudera langsung ditarik Bianchi yang *-_-;;* membuka googlenya (maksudnyakan biar dia bisa melihat lebih jelas) dan langsung berlari mengikuti Levi sambil berteriak, "OI! Ngapain kamu lari!"

I-pin mengatakan sesuatu dalam mandarin yang kira-kira kalau di artikan ….; "WADUH! Rokurokubi-nya ngejar kitaaaaa!"

"Lehernya panjang banget!" Levi berteriak dan terus berlari.

"Poison Cooking II !" Bianchi melemparkan Poison Cookingnya ke muka Rokurokubi.

Seketika itu juga…. Lehernya Rokurokubi menyusut….

* * *

~Kelompok 4~

"Hahi! Kok tiba-tiba jadi dingin banget ya?" Kata Haru. "Hahi?" Yamamoto menyodorkan jaketnya ke Haru.

"Kalau begitu, pakai saja jaketku." Yamamoto tersenyum pada Haru. *author pingsan karena mimisan 2 ltr*

"A..Arigatou, Yamamoto-san." Haru nge-blush *author juga XD*

"Hey, hey! Mana hantunya?" Lambo mulai merasa bosan.

Squalo yg dari tadi hanya menggumam nggak jelas, tiba-tiba berteriak, "VOOOI! Apaan tuh!"

"GUPYAAAH!" Lambo berteriak dan melempari 'sesuatu' yang diteriaki oleh Squalo itu dengan granat.

"Hah? Arwah?" Kata Yamamoto.

"VOOOOI! Ini memang arwah!" Squalo menebas arwah tersebut yang jelas-jelas nggak akan bisa (sampai kiamat pun) hancur, karena itu 'arwah'.

"….." Xanxus, yang dari tadi menahan amarahnya (karena sekelompok dengan 'sampah') dan sekarang sudah skala 8 dari 1-10, mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Setelah beberapa 'JDAR-JDOR-BLAR-BOOOOM!' dari Xanxus, si arwah menghilang begitu saja.(lho? Kok bisa ya?)

Squalo, Yamamoto, Haru dan Lambo sweatdrop.

-"Lho…. Kok malah pake kekerasan sih… -_-;;a" Su-chan melihat dari kejauhan dengan teropong.-

Mereka kembali berjalan (mau cepet-cepet selesai -_-a) sampai…

"Hmm? Makam?" Kata Yamamoto.

"Hahi! Kok bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?" Haru sweatdrop.

"Voi! Jangan-jangan ini makam si arwah tadi?" Squalo langsung berjongkok untuk melihat makam itu. "Disini di makamkan **** ******* tanggal ** bulan ** tahun ****… karena…. Mati tertembak peluru nyasar?"

'Pantesan…' Semua sweatdrop dan menoleh ke Xanxus.

* * *

~Kelompok 3~

"Sejauh ini belum ada apa-apa, kora." Kata Colonnello.

"Hmph, mungkin sebentar lagi." Kata Lal Mirch sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Memangnya kamu mau ngapain~?" Lussuria sweatdrop.

"Ada yang datang." Kata Mammon. .SREK…. Ternyata….

"Sadakooo~~!" Teriak Lussuria dengan 'posenya'.

Mammon malah menyeringai. 'Baiklah….Kita mulai.' Kemudian Mammon membuat ilusi.

"Lho, kok?~" Lussuria menunjuk kearah Lal dan Colonnello yang…..

"!" Mereka berdua menjadi TYL !

"Ada apa ini, kora?"

"Mammon! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"

'Hanya menjalankan rencana….' Mammon menjawab pertanyaan Lal Mirch dalam hati.

Sementara itu, ternyata Sadako sudah ada dibelakangnya Lal tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun (kecuali Mammon). Sadako mendorong Lal dan…..

CHU! Mencium Colonnello tepat di bibirnya…..

"…."

"ARGH!" Muka Lal memerah. Lussuria mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh seorang banci….*digaplok*, Colonnello setengah hidup, dan Mammon tersenyum puas.

JPRET. "Suara apaan tuh~?" Lussuria menoleh ke arah pepohonan.

"Entahlah…"Mammon cuek.

"Haha, ternyata kau hebat juga dalam hal seperti ini ya?" Colonnello menggoda Lal, padahal sebenarnya dia senaaaaaaang sekali.

"E..enak aja! Tadi itu aku didorong sama…" Lal death glare ke Sadako. "KAMU!" Lal dan Sadako kejar-kejaran, sampai akhirnya si Sadako bisa kabur…. Lal menoleh ke Mammon dengan geram.

"MAMMON!, apa ini rencanamu?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Reborn." Jawab Mammon dengan tenang.

-Sementara itu…Dari jauh…-

"Kerja bagus, Sadako." Kata Reborn yang sedang cosplay Cupid dan memegang kamera.

"Hehehe….." Sadako menyeringai. *sereeeeeem…..*

* * *

~Kelompok 2~

DIAM, HENING, SUNYI adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan kelompok 2… Tapi keheningan itu terganggu oleh…

"Hihihihihi…" Apakah itu? Mak Lampir? Kuntilanak? Ooh…. Ternyata Hanako!

"Eh? Kok Hanako ada disini?" Kata Fran yang kemudain membuat ilusi 'toilet' di sekitarnya Hanako (hah?) . "Begini lebih bagus…."

'Kufufufufu….' "Eh? Mukuro-sama?" Chrome kebingungan. Dan tiba-tiba, hal yang ditakutkan oleh Tsuna terjadi…..Mukuro bertukar tempat dengan Chrome!

"Kufufufu…. Tepat pada waktunya." Kata Mukuro. Pandangannya jatuh pada Hibari yang memberikannya sebuah death glare.

"Kufufu…. Saat yang tepat untuk pertandingan lanjutan kita…."

"Kamikorosu." Hibari langsung menerjang kearah Mukuro dan menyerangnya dengan tonfa.

* * *

~Kelompok 1~

..TRANG.

"S…suara apaan tuh?" Kata Tsuna gemetaran.

"Ah, itu dari arah kelompok 2!" Kata Basil.

"HIIIIIIII! I…itu berarti Chrome dan Mukuro…" Tsuna sweatdrop.

"EH? Apa itu, TO THE EXTREME?" Ryouhei menunjuk ke kepulan asap di belakang mereka.

"Ng?" Dino melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Ryouhei.

"Bos! Itu Kuchisake Onna!" Kata Romario pada Dino.

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Mereka semua berteriak.

"**Kuchisake-onna**** (****口裂け女****) atau ****wanita bermulut robek**** adalah sejenis siluman dalam mitologi dan legenda urban Jepang. Ia berwujud seorang wanita yang menutup mulutnya yang robek dengan kipas, syal atau masker operasi. Ia sering muncul di jalan-jalan yang sepi dan bertanya pada orang yang ditemui apakah dirinya cantik. Bila orang itu menjawab tidak atau ketakutan melihat wujud seramnya ia akan membunuh orang itu." **Basil membaca buku tentang mitologi Jepang yang diberikan ayahnya Tsuna. (aslinya sih, copy-paste dari wiki *dilempar buku*)

"Basil, ini bukan saatnya untuk membaca buku seperti itu!" Tsuna sweatdrop.

"Oh, dan di sini dikatakan bahwa kecepatan berlarinya…..100 meter per 3 detik…"

"Telat ngomongnya! Dia udah nyampe disini!" Kata Dino yang kemudian mengeluarkan cambuknya.

"_Watashi, kirei?" _

"AH! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna menarik Kyoko yang ditanyai oleh Kuchisake Onna, karena…

"UOOOOOH! PUKUL TO THE EXTREME!" Ryouhei meninju Kuchisake Onna. "MAXIMUM CANON!" Tsuna dan Kyoko sweatdrop.

Alhasil…. "GYAAAAAAAAH!" Kuchisake Onna terlontar jauuuuuuuuh sekali.

"Dibuku ini dikatakan bahwa kelemahannya Kuchisake Onna adalah '**mengucapkan "pomade" sebanyak tiga kali, ada yang menyebutkan enam kali. Ucapan itu akan membuatnya takut dan kabur karena mengingatkannya kembali pada ahli bedah yang merusak wajahnya. Korban juga bisa memakai pomade untuk mencegahnya mengikutinya.' **" Basil masih melanjutkan membaca buku itu.

"Percuma dong tadi aku memukulnya dengan EXTREME!" Kata Ryouhei.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko tersenyum pada Tsuna dengan senyuman yang bagaikan malaikat itu. Wajah Tsuna langsung merah.

* * *

~Balik lagi ke kelompok 2~

Si Trident dan Si Tonfa masih bertarung, dan sementara itu Bel dan Fran hanya menonton.

"Hey! Kok aku dicuekin!" Protes Hanako sambil melempar sandal ke Fran dan Bel.

"Ushishishi, diam saja kau." Bel melempar pisaunya ke Hanako.

"HYAAAAAAA!" Hanako langsung kabur.

"Kembalilah ke alammu, Hanako-san" Kata Fran dengan suara monotonenya.

"Ushishishi, hantu yang payah,"

"Sebenarnya, Bel-senpai juga payah-"

"…"

Bel dan Fran juga bertarung.

~Dari kejauhan~

"Parah….. Kok hantunya pada KO semua sih?" Su-chan sweatdrop.

* * *

~selesai...~

"Baiklah, uji nyali (demi kesenangan semata) ini selesai." Kata Reborn.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Hibari mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan karena pertarungannya dengan Mukuro berakhir seri lagi . Mukuro sudah bertukar tempat dengan Chrome. Lal Mirch masih menggumam nggak jelas gara-gara 'kejadian yang tadi'. Colonnello senyum-senyum sendiri (gawat, udah gila nih? *dijambak*).

"Kalian semua boleh pulang." Kata Reborn lagi.

Varia langsung ngeloyor pergi. Hibari tanpa berkata-kata lagi langsung pergi diikuti oleh Kusakabe. Chrome juga langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan 'selamat malam' kepada bosnya.

"Selamat malam, Tsuna-kun." Kata Kyoko pada Tsuna.

"I..Iya, selamat malam." Kata Tsuna.

"Hmm…. Mungkin aku harus mengadakan uji nyali lagi….." Kata Reborn yang kemudian mulai berkostum Shinigami lagi.

"JANGAAAAAAAAAN!" Tsuna sweatdrop.

Su-chan : "Fuih… Selesai juga….Gomen kalau jelek _"

Reborn : "Dame-author, lain kali kalau buat fanfic itu jangan kelamaan."

Su-chan : "Iya, iya…. *sweatdrop* BTW, mana si Sadako?"

Tsuna : "Lho, memangnya ada apa dengan si Sadako?"

Su-chan : "Eh, si Sadako ini diperankan oleh temenku lho. Begitu denger aku mau buat LalColonnello, dia mencalonkan diri sebagai hantu yang tugas di kelompoknya Lal dan Colonnello."

Sadako : "Siapa yang manggil aku….?" *masih pakai kostumnya.*

Su-chan : *sweatdrop* "Kamu udah boleh lepas kostumnya kok…."

Sadako : *ngelepas kostum* "Okay~"

Su-chan : "Ini temenku, namanya Toona Chiarenz. *Promosi mode on* Dia ini yang buat fanfiction "He's in Love" Eyeshield 21."

*tiba-tiba Mammon masuk*

Mammon : "Hei, Reborn. Aku sudah menjual semua foto itu ke CONSUBIM."

Reborn : "Uang bagianku mana?"

Mammon : *dengan berat hati* "Nih."

Su-chan dan Tsuna : "Foto apa?"

Toona : "Ooh, yang itu ya?"

Reborn : *memperlihatkan foto 'Lal kiss Colonnello'*

Su-chan : "AAW~ So Sweet!"

Toona : "Fufu, hasilnya lebih bagus daripada yang kukira."

Tsuna : *sweatdrop* "Eh, apaan tuh?"

*Lal Mirch datang*

Lal : "REBORN, APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN YANG 'TADI' ITU!"

Reborn : "Ooh, itu bukan aku yang merencanakan, tapi si Dame-Author."

Lal : *Death glare ke Su-chan*

Su-chan : *GLEK* "BUKAN SAYA! Toona yang ngusulin! Saya cuma bilang mau masukin ColonnelloLal dan dia ngusulin bagian itu!" *nyembah-nyembah Lal*

Toona : *GLEK* 'Mati aku….'

Lal : "Kalian berdua….. SAMA SAJA!" *mengejar Su-chan dan Toona*

Su-chan dan Toona : "HIKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" *Anime tears sambil lari.*

Tsuna : *sweatdrop* "Lal serem….."

Reborn : "Salahnya mereka sendiri." *minum esspresso*

Tsuna : *mengeluarkan kertas* "Ini pesan dari author-san…..; 'Tolong di review!' "


End file.
